Fuel delivery systems are generally configured to transfer fuel from a tank to an engine of a vehicle. A typical fuel delivery system may comprise the tank, a fuel transfer pump, and at least one fuel injector, which may work together to deliver the fuel to the engine of the vehicle. Further, the fuel stored in the tank may contain impurities/contaminants, which if not filtered out, may damage the components of the fuel delivery system. Therefore, at least one filter may be positioned between the tank and the fuel transfer pump, to filter the fuel. After filtering the fuel, the at least one filter may deliver the fuel to the fuel transfer pump. Further, the fuel delivery system may also include a bypass line. The bypass line may re-circulate the additional fuel within the fuel delivery system.
In certain situations, with a malfunction within the fuel delivery system such as, but not limited to, the at least one filter may be blocked, the bypass line may also be used to transfer fuel from the tank to the fuel transfer pump. The bypass line thus, enables the engine of the vehicle to operate despite one or more of above mentioned situations. However, during the transfer of fuel via bypass line, the fuel is not filtered. This leads to a condition in which the engine of the vehicle may receive fuel with impurities/contaminants. This may cause poor combustion of fuel and may damage various components of the engine and/or the fuel delivery system.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to overcome deficiencies described above.